bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimapyrus
﻿ Welcome The "Friend or enemy" poll was mine and Bendo's idea... 01:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE ADD THE LINK TO YOUR SIG!!! 23:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) copy and paste this: You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Jump into the flames if you want to live 23:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Works perfect. 23:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm calling out your name at the park! 00:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm online!!! 00:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ... How? Try this: Jump into the flames if you want to live That makes... Jump into the flames if you want to live . 23:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Make it smaller or remove it. It will spam up user-talk pages. . 23:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Jump into the flames if you want to live . 23:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Much better. . 23:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i will keep it untl the tourny and im retty sure its sub terra Click on Upload a picture on this link. . 23:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos Upload videos through the Video icon on the task bar while editing. (Where you can make your fonts bold, italicized, etc.) I don't think there's a special page for that. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :You've got no other option, then. Unless you upload it to YouTube or another video hosting website :P --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's Darkraian10 So, you are so far my best friend on this site. by the way, i made a blog for support of you becoming an admin. someone deleted the blog. CRAP! sorry. Nobody agrees with me about that you should become an admin. Again, I am SO sorry. :In short, here was the Admins' unanimous decision: you have too little "real" contributions, too little time on here (you registered here tomorrow? LOL fail), too little training, too little work ethic, you meet none of the requirements. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Put this on your page or I will. Sorry Ultima. I tried. You get a userbox. Do not press the big red button... . 00:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you add pictures to your profile? (sorry to ask you right away, but I wanted to add pictures.) Thanks. It's ok. I don't need a signature. Last night was a pain in the butt, I threw up every 30 minutes. I think that it was the flu... the good thing is that i'm feeling a LOT better now. I know I actually want a sig... But I just can't come up with anything! Here's the picture... and here's the comment... "You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark..." and please make that become a link to my profile. Thanks! I did it. This better work... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark... 16:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry, can you type the ink thing again? (I accidentally deleted the space between brackets and ruined it.) Here goes nothing... the King of the Dark! 16:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. HERE goes nothing... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 16:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you think of my new avatar? Christmas Darkrai!!! Go here now: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Bakugan%20RP%20chat&uio=d4 I'ts the IRC. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)